


Don't touch what's not yours

by 8Blood_by_the_bells6



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Blood_by_the_bells6/pseuds/8Blood_by_the_bells6
Summary: Poor Sombra gets  taught a lesson to not touch her boss's possessions but she just loves to push his buttons. So what happens when a meager sorry isn't enough for him?
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Sombra | Olivia Colomar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Don't touch what's not yours

Her nails dug into his forearms as they both cursed under their breath. He forced himself into her tight pussy; Sombras breaths short and almost whiny.

"Fuckk boss I said I was sorryyy"

Sombra whined, but in reality she did it to get a good laugh out of it. She felt him lean over her neck and whisper to her in almost a low growl

"Hard to laugh at someone they're cock is so deep in you isn't it Sombra?" 

Reyes chuckled drawing his hips out cause the latina to whine and shake her head no as he slowly disappeared inside her again. This process was slow and teasing and he was loving every second of hearing her suffer.

"Please boss stop fucking me I don't-"

His gloved metal claw squeezing her neck, warning her of who was in charge . 

'that'll brusie ' 

Sombra noted as she gulped, his hips still staying at the agonizing pace.

"Sweet Sombra,

He cooed

"What have I said about touching what is not yours?"

She felt herself begin crying she didn't want her boss inside her. 

But god he was so fucking huge and her pussy was so wet, his hips were so good at slowly fucking her and teasing her; fuck did it feels good.

"Sombra"

He growled halting his hips awaiting an answer

"D-don't touch what's n-not mine"

She noticed him wickedly smile as he let go of her neck and held himself up with both arms now.

"Good girl-

He cooed again

"You deserve a reward " 

Sombra felt shocked as his mouth connected to hers and he was just experienced with everything wasn't he? She moaned as his tongue slipped into her mouth exploring the wet cavern. She then felt his huge cock drag out the slam back in cause her body to spasm, he toes curling and nails beginning to draw blood from his arms . Her legs now tightened around his waist as he picked up the pace. She whined as his cock stretched her insides her legs twitching around him and he chuckled.

"Your enjoying this so much aren't you?, you little slut"

He whispered lowly in her ear while panting.

Sombra felt light headed and his cock; fuck the way he slammed into her the way his balls slapped against her. 

"It feels so good boss"

She moaned as he increased his speed of fucking her tight pussy. 

"Hmnnn little slut I bet you took my mask cause you wanted me to fuck your tight little pussy, didn't you?" 

Her hands dug down into his forearms as blood slowly trickled down and she nodded. 

"Yes, yes I wanted you to fuck me, fuck me harder."

She felt him shift himself 

"Oh I'm going to bury my cock in you"

He growled in her ear thrusting into her loosing his rythym. He was going to cum Sombra could feel herself edging wanting to cum all over him.

"Fucking cum inside me please I' want to be your cum slut boss"

She whined into his ear

He licked his lips sweat beaming from his fore head as he looked into Sombra's eyes those hypnotizing purple iris's 

"Yeah you little slut you want me to breed you?"

She nodded vigorously as he shakily slammed into her with a loud moan, he pulled out slightly only to slam more cum deeper into her womb he repeated this four more times until he finally pulled out hearing a satisfying pop as he looked down watching his cum leak from her and her cute pussy and legs twitching.

"Ha ha"

Sombra panted her whole small body shaking. Reaper stood up proud he taught her a lesson he simply left her room as Sombra threw her head back..

"Note to self 

She panted

Take more shit from boss"


End file.
